1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of synchronizing the nodes of a private telecommunication network to the best clock available at any time; it also concerns a private telecommunication network adapted to implement the above method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telecommunications networks, and in particular public telecommunication networks, are conventionally synchronized by means of a distribution structure in which a very high quality master clock, possibly selected from a number of clocks, produces synchronization signals for a set of slave clocks which are distributed in the various nodes of the telecommunication network to govern their operation.
In very large networks a hierarchical organization of the various clocks has conventionally been adopted and is usually under the supervision of administration personnel responsible for securing optimum synchronization at all times.
This personnel is therefore provided with appropriate information and control means, for example at a monitoring center, and in particular is responsible for modifications to the configuration of the distribution structure for clock signals that are made necessary by various events likely to affect clock distribution, in particular failure of node equipment or links.
For various, and in particular economic, reasons a solution of this kind is not well suited to private telecommunication networks which are nothing like the size of large public networks, for which the permanent presence of supervisory personnel is not a requirement and in respect of which the freedom of choice between optimum technical solutions is limited by considerations of cost.